


Safe in his arms

by basaltgrrl



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl





	Safe in his arms




End file.
